


pale blue eyes, handsome face.

by futureTaxonomist



Series: he slowly let me drown [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Darkfic, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: It's thick in his nose and on his tongue and hecraves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if you don't like this, fuck off yeah? i'm not gonna be nice to you if you're going to harass me about this.
> 
> also i dunno if willy hunts but he does here bc how else will he cleanly skin a dudes thigh?
> 
> also this was written bc pens fandom is full of wank and i wanted to write this anyways

The first time it happened, William didn’t _mean_ to kill him. The guy was pretty and sucked cock just how he liked it but he felt an _urge_ to do it and it felt amazing, the warm blood slipping between his fingers.

 

(So maybe he had dreams where he slits guys throats, fisting his cock with his hand covered in blood, is it really that bad? (He would never tell anyone about how those dreams leave him either so hard it hurt or covered in come.) Or the dreams where he opens a guy up, taking his rib cage out and just straight up stick his head into the guys body, mouthing at still warm organs and biting into a heart that gushes blood all over his face. Those days are the worst. He craves the taste of raw meat but when the team goes out, he just gets rare steak and prays that it’ll settle the craving.)

 

It was during the bye week and he didn’t really tell anyone exactly where he was going. It’s a small town up in the mountains where no one knew who he was and didn’t care. The guy he seduces (or seduces him?) goes home with him and it starts out like a normal hookup. They make out for a bit, needy and sloppy, then the guy goes down on him. He sucks cock like a champ, letting Willy buck into his mouth on occasion. It’s then when Willy sees the glint of a knife. The next few minutes blur and all of a sudden he’s reenacting one of his dreams where he’s fisting his cock, twisting his wrist just so and stuffing blood covered fingers into his mouth to muffle his noises of pleasure as he comes.

 

The disgust comes almost imediately but before he can really feel bad, the craving for raw meat rears its head. He swallows the protests his brain comes up with and skins a portion of the body, the man's thigh, and cuts a small chunk out. He then cuts a little piece off to eat. It’s soft in his mouth and he thinks of veal, soft and sweet and delicious. He eats more, moaning every so often because it’s _so good_.

 

He’s thankful the lodge he’s at has tile flooring and, thus, is easy to clean. He leaves the body high up in the mountain, in a little valley where he finds evidence of some sort of predator (a bear? he thinks) and prays that no one will figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raw beef can only help for _so long_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! remember, you don't like this? fuck off!

The problem with the fact that he indulged this… need of his is that he craves it now. He’s started ordering veal when the team goes out to keep the want and need to feel warm blood in his mouth and on his cock again. The team chirps him for the veal, because, as Bozie said, “That’s a baby cow dude, how can you eat that?” while he just laughed it off, thinking how the guy he tasted was richer in a way, sweeter. Kappy looks at him more now, like he knows what he did and Willy is desperate to never be alone with him.

It’s been a couple of months since his first murder and he’s so thankful for it. He’s slowly been teaching himself to eat raw meat, buying steak and veal and teaching himself that if he can’t eat human, this’ll have to do. His brain keeps telling him this is wrong wrong wrong but a small part of it tells him that this is the next best thing. He keeps waking up from dreams of feasting on flesh with drool on his pillow and a hardon.

They go to Pittsburgh and he’s pretty sure that he’s not supposed to hear this. It’s Crosby talking to someone on the phone, very quietly but Willy still overhears. “-lor, yes I cleaned up and got rid of the body. Don’t worry. There wasn’t as much of a mess as last time, don’t remind me.”

Crosby then looks up and Willy holds his breath. They stare at one another and Crosby whispers a “I’ll call you back.” before hanging up. They continue to stare until Willy says a quiet “You too?” and watches as Sidney’s eyes widen and practically light up in joy. They trade numbers and Sidney asks just once before they part ways, “How many?”. Willy swallows at that and says “Just one” for now his traitorous brain supplies.

He’s distracted all throughout the game, thinking about how he and Sidney are going to talk about his hobby and how badly Willy wants to do it too. He hopes that Sidney won’t be too disgusted if he admits that he also wants to eat the body after killing. They plan a meet up since the Leafs don’t have a game for another two days and Sidney lives in town. 

Sidney picks him up and it’s quiet on the way to his house. Willy is nervous, his heart pounding but he’s the first to speak. “How many for you?” he asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence but needing to know. “What we’re about to do is my twenty fifth one.”

Willy’s heart feels like it stops when Sidney says “we’re”, like he wants Willy to help. A pulse of arousal shoots through him and his hips twitch and Willy blushes because he knows Sidney saw that but didn’t say anything. “So it gets you hot huh? That’s not too bad, I can see the app-” and then Willy, like a fool he feels like he is, blurts out “I ate part of the man I killed.” Sidney is quiet, not saying a word and Willy feels like he said something wrong but Sidney just sighs when they pull into his driveway. “It’s okay, Taylor, my sister, does the same thing. I don’t like it but I can understand.” Willy has never felt so relieved in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man's face is soft in his hands and he was to bite down and _take his life_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same old same old
> 
> i might make a spin off series fyi

They go into Sidney’s house and everything looks... _ normal. _ It all feels normal and that, if Willy didn’t know better, that Sidney was just stupidly superstitious and not like  _ him _ . But Sidney confirmed that he and his sister were murderers (and that his sister of all people was also a cannibal) so Willy took a deep breath and tried to relax. ‘ _ This is fine,’  _ he thought, ‘ _ Sidney  _ probably _ won’t kill you.’  _ They step into the kitchen, after Sidney had him hang up his coat and they just stare at one another. It’s quiet for a little bit before Willy speaks up.

“I had dreams of killing before I did it. It was… satisfying, to say the least. Human tastes like veal to me, what does Taylor say about it?” Sidney raises his brows at him in surprise before letting a little smile grace his face and Willy starts to really relax. Sidney tells that Taylor thinks it tastes like pork (which is  _ wrong _ in Willy’s opinion) and that yes, killing is like scratching an itch you didn’t know you had. He leads Willy to the basement door and says “I was serious about this one being my twenty fifth and that if you want, you can help. He was easy prey.”

Willy swallows and takes a breath, and then another, before asking if, well, is Sidney okay with him eating part of him? and Sidney just tells him to call him Sid and that yeah, Taylor isn’t around enough for Sid to justify keeping a freezer of meat for her and that she also likes it fresh. They make it down the stairs and Willy’s heart stops. His brain is yelling at him, screaming  _ no no no no stop stop STOP _ but the guy that’s down there is tied up, wiggling when Sid says hello and he looks like he’s crying. “I’ve had him down here for a day or two, I try not to be  _ too _ cruel but sometimes you gotta just build the anticipation.” 

Willy’s mouth is watering and he desperately wants to eat. He wants to bite into his flesh and feel the warm, sticky blood on his face. He wants to jerk himself off and lick his blood covered hand clean. He looks to Sid and Sid gives him a knowing look and Willy can feel himself blush. 

“Help me move him onto the table yeah?” Willy looks back up and, oh yeah, there’s a big metal table off to the side. They lift the guy up onto the table and he’s really starting to panic, thrashing and trying to throw them off but Sid just asks him to hold onto the guys head. Willy does and Sidney is so…  _ professional _ so  _ clean _ when he slits the guy’s throat. Blood starts to ooze out and Willy can’t help himself and leans down to lick at it. Sidney lets out a startled laugh while Willy is embarrassing and lets out a moan. The blood is slick and warm and everything he’s been craving. 

He looks at Sidney and he can’t believe that he just did that. He starts to sputter out an apology but Sid holds up a hand and says that it’s okay, that he understands that it’s hard to resist. “Taylor is like that too. She likes fresh blood, especially if you use it in a sauce to go with the meat.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It pours from his mouth like wine, the blood rich and heady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls, we all know that i write short chapters. one day i'll learn how to write longer chapters but take this!!!!

Willy helps Sidney butcher the guy. It helps that his family hunts elk and deer every now and then, that these skills have come in handy. He asks Sidney to look away and he cuts a bit from the guys thigh, just like the first time, and eats it. It’s just as soft and sweet, and Willy makes an appreciative noise. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches Sid watching him. “Sorry for causing you trouble.” Willy says quietly while Sid hands him a paper towel, since Willy assumes that his mouth is covered in blood.

“Taylor does almost the same thing. She’s just not as embarrassed about it.”

Sidney has him take some of the meat upstairs so that he can vacuum seal it. “Taylor comes by every so often and this is her favorite meal.”

Sidney makes something with the guys blood, blackberries and Cabernet for Willy and some beef with pasta for himself. The meal for Willy is… amazing to say the least. He sorta likes it raw but the dish is more than acceptable. The tartness of the blackberries and the Cabernet go together unbelievably well, and when Willy eats it with the meat, it’s  _ decadent  _ to say the least. The sauce and the meat compliment each other in ways that Willy didn’t know food could.

“Do you like it?” Sid asks almost out of nowhere. “I know that I said this earlier but this really is Taylor’s favorite meal. She likes how the wine and berries compliments the meat.”

“This’ll sound weird but that’s exactly what I thought.” Willy admits sheepishly, “I’ve never had something sweet and savory like this that wasn’t from home.” He finishes the rest of his food and Sidney is done by then too. He helps Sidney wash the dishes because if he went through all that trouble he should help. It’s a quiet silence and Sid breaks it. “I’ll give Taylor your name if you’re okay with that? She’ll be excited to be able to talk to someone else that eats what she eats and I’m sure that she will share some tips too.” He winks are that.

Willy gives him his number and hopes for the best. He’s heard of Taylor Crosby, knows that she’s good at was she does and is apparently good at killing too. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wants to bathe in it, the warm, fragrance burning a home for itself in his nose.

Willy is almost to his room when Kappy seemingly comes out of nowhere and asks “Where were you?” It startles Willy enough that he nearly drops his key-card.

“I just went out and met with a friend. Why?” Willy doesn’t feel good. He doesn’t like the fact that Kappy is worrying about him, feels the need to corner him to actually make him talk. He can’t let Kappy know about his new hobby, his cravings for the flesh that encases his form. Kappy always looks good to him, and it really doesn’t help that William is really, really into how full his lips are and how his face just… _looks_ like that. He’s easy for it, really.

“Really? Because it looked like you and Crosby were getting real buddy-buddy out there. Since when did you two have something in common with him?” Kappy questions, accusing him of _something_ , but William doesn’t know what. He has to come up with _something_ to throw Kappy off his scent and his brain makes him blurt out “History! I’m interested in getting into history and Crosby-” it sounds wrong to call Sid that “-knows a lot about...uh, stuff! He heard and really wanted to talk.”

Kappy doesn’t look like he’s buying it but Willy quicky sidesteps him to access his room. He gives Kappy a smile before saying goodnight and (politely) closing the door in his face. He misses the quick flash of hurt that runs across Kappy’s face before it turns into anger.

William doesn’t expect the text that he gets pretty soon after his and Kappy’s fight. It’s an unknown number and all it says really is _hey willy! it’s taylor, sid gave me your number._ Willy types out a quick _hey!_ before he goes to bed.

The next morning, he's greeted with three more texts.

_so sid told me that youre really new to this huh?_

_dont worry! i was too but sid has def taught me a lot of things._

_plus we have a little thing in common ;)_

Willy doesn't mean to snort at those but he's glad that he has someone to talk to that shares his...  _interest_ in this particular food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we all know that i'm not that great of an author BUT i'm trying!!!! short and all i got until my muse returns from the war


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _he feels like his hair should be stained by now,_   
>  _the pale strands sticky and matted together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAAAACK  
> wow i'm really horny on main in this one huh?
> 
> also it's Still spite fic 

Willy and Taylor become fast friends. They talk about all sorts to things, hockey and teammates, family and. Food. Willy gets embarrassed talking to Taylor about what happened that first time, not used to being able to just admit that he likes men, that he killed his hookup.

_daaayum willy ur BRUTAL_

_please do tell_

And he just starts spilling things to her. He talks about how he likes Kappy, likes how he looks and how he desperate he is to kiss him (He doesn't tell her how much he kinda wants to eat him, and not in the sexy way. It's an awful wonderful craving but he loves the idea of loving someone and eating them). He also talks to Sidney on occasion, mostly about how his hunting is going. Since that one time in Sidney's house, he's killed a woman (a tourist, those meat was so so sweet, especially with the jam sauce he made for it), two men, one middle aged and a stalker, the other some young guy. He used the middle aged guy for some stew, savory and full of carrots and potatoes. The young guy was made into jerky.

(Some of the guys almost ate some, when he took it to practice one day. He narrowly avoided accidentally feeding his teammates  _his_ meat. He would never share.)

(Actually, he'd share with Taylor.)

Kappy sometimes looked at him with some sort of curious but mainly disapproving. Willy wants to tell him that he shouldn't worry, he loves him, loves him more than he could ever hold in his heart. Willy's never told anyone besides Taylor that he likes men. He likes women just fine but men are. Well, hot. They're built at times ( _like Auston_ his traitorous brain supplies) and he likes the look of stubble and the feel of it against his soft bits. He really likes men when they're down on their knees for him, sucking at his cock and making him whimper and beg. He likes being fucked by them too. All that hard muscle holding him down, forcing their cock inside (after some stretching of course), and making him take it. Women were nice when he wanted a soft lay, all doe eyes and soft parts, their high voices letting him know how good they feel. 

But he really does want to kiss Kappy and bite into his neck and watch him bleed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hunts in the night club, sweat and bodies everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up i'm sorta back for this

Willy panics and calls Sidney. Because this is the first time he's ever wanted to hurt someone he knew. He has to wait for a little bit, since they're in the same timezone and it's about one a.m. But Sidney picks up eventually.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sid, it's Willy. I'm freaking out because I sorta wanna eat my teammate all while romancing him." The line goes quiet and Willy panics some more, worried that he overstepped his boundaries by admitting this to Sid but soon enough he just hears a sigh for the other side. "Is that all you called me for at one in the morning?"

"Yeah? Look, I'm a little freaked out. I like this guy and I don't want to hurt him but I also  _really_   want to kill and eat him. What do you suggest I do??"

"Do you like him enough to tell him about this?"

Willy didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was confess his sins to Kappy just so that he could get it off his chest. "I think so."

* * *

Willy would never call himself a coward but telling Kappy about 1) his crush on him and 2) the fact that he kills and eats people is a little nerve wrecking. He ends up killing some guy he meets at a club to calm down and takes his whole thigh home after putting the body into a dumpster about 15 kilometers from his apartment. He invested in a grinder after Taylor told him that he could just grind the meat up and make burger patties out of it. 

He adds salt and pepper to the meat, a little bit of paprika and garlic powder. He doesn't really know if it'll be good but he also figures that it's a start.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i might make more for this yeah


End file.
